


Cover-Ups

by Gryphonrhi



Series: Aidan-verse 5: The random bits and pieces [14]
Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: All in a day's work, Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen, Meme, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It pays to be able to blend in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover-Ups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayIreadtoday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayIreadtoday/gifts).



Another immortal moved across her senses, but Hadassah kept her face turned to her book. Only her eyes moved as she looked around. 

Kate Sutherland strolled past, arguing amiably with that lovely husband of hers about last night's movie. The area was still clear, then. Good. Hadassah was going to owe them dinner and a set of play tickets tonight, but backup this good was cheap at the cost. Fortunately for her, the Sutherlands liked Malta.

Hadassah shifted back in her lounge, another tourist giving up on words in favor of sunbathing, and watched the crowd around the pool through her sunglasses. She wasn't sure who was delivering this information, so she had her hair braided back out of her eyes, just in case she ended up in a fight. She'd also shifted her usual make-up to counteract the way the braid emphasized her cheekbones. Otherwise, between her face and her figure in a bathing suit, she'd have trouble telling her data drop from an attempted date.

Calling in the Sutherlands might have been overkill, but there was quite literally nowhere to hide a weapon -- other than herself -- in the outfit the Mossad had issued her. (She was going to have to do something about the quartermaster's annoyance with her before it got her _killed_.) As it was, she'd still turned down three drinks and four in-person suitors before a dryly amused voice asked, "Are you sure you're not free for dinner?"

Hadassah looked up to see Ziva David smiling down at her -- and carrying a copy of _Guns, Germs, and Steel_. Of course. They issued her a bathing suit and then _didn't_ tell her she was doing an exchange with someone she knew. Paranoid morons.... Hadassah asked for the password anyway. "Are you working?"

"Would I have offered to buy you a drink if I were?" Ziva waved at her own tourist-casual clothing and completed the recognition phrases.

And there was the correct response, right down to getting the subjunctive right. Hadassah chuckled and rolled up to her feet before stepping into her skirt and sandals. She tossed her light-weight shirt around her shoulders and pulled on the ridiculous (and unreasonably cute) wide-brim straw hat, feeling a little like she'd wandered into an Audrey Hepburn movie. A surprisingly pleasant one so far, at least. "Good point. Dinner sounds lovely. Shall we?"

She left her book on the lounge, however, to tell the Sutherlands to keep an eye on her still.

Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from MayIReadToday: "A student of Ishtvan is a current Mossad operative. He/she works an op with Ziva David." Ish is one of my OCs who shows up in "[An Irish Werewolf In America](http://archiveofourown.org/works/636443)" and towards the end of "[Sirocco](http://archiveofourown.org/works/346659?view_full_work=true)." Sorry I couldn't work in more of her, but it's a meme for a fic I'm not writing and I only met Hadassah today! Also written for Crossovers 100 prompt # _63 -- summer_.


End file.
